Orion (New Earth)
-17 Orion has served two terms with the Justice League. He first demanded to join the League alongside his friend, Lightray. They were accepted into the ranks and stayed on until after the battle with the Evil Eye. Later, he and Big Barda were sent as agents of New Genesis to serve in the JLA. Their mission was to help mobilize Earth's heroes against the coming of the omnipotent Mageddon. Once Mageddon was defeated, he and Barda resigned. Death of the New Gods When the New Gods began to die off, both Lightray and Bekka were among those killed early off. Following Big Barda's death, Orion, Mister Miracle, and Superman went to Apokolips to investigate whether Darkseid was responsible for the deaths. Following this, Orion laid a trap for the God killer, with himself as bait. As he charged toward his enemy, they collided with such force that both Superman and Mister Miracle were blinded by the explosion. All that survived was Orion's helmet, and Superman claimed to finally understand why the people of the Fourth World claimed to be gods. During the final throes of the Countdown, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis and Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. Final Crisis During part of his investigation into the disappearance of several metahuman children, Dan Turpin came across a dying Orion, babbling about a "war in heaven". Seeing Turpin, the Dog of War cried that they didn't die, and he was within all of them. His last words were for Turpin to fight, and then Orion died. Following this, Green Lantern John Stewart discovered a Radion bullet buried in fifty year old strata, which he theorized was used to kill Orion but he was later resurrected on earth, along with the rest of the New Gods. | Powers = * : The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. According to Orion, he is the most powerful New God from New Genesis. ** ** ** ** ** * : Orion wields a inter-dimensional cosmic energy field called the "Astro Force" and the "Fury of the Source" drawn directly from the Source as the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This energy is channeled through his harness or Wristbands and allows him to heal himself, manipulate matter and energy, and even generate force fields that can ward off the powers of Darkseid's Omega Effect. | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : As the son of Darkseid, Orion inherited all the rage and hate Darkseid has for others. However, he also lacks Darkseid's natural control over it, which can lead to violent, irrational assaults on anyone and anything in his vicinity if not subdued. Orion's Mother Box is capable of calming him, but if tasked with other functions, Orion can slowly start to lose control. | Equipment = * 'Mother Box' | Transportation = * 'Astro Harness' * 'Astro Wristbands' | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Orion has also been known as the ''Dog of War and The Hunter. * His eyes turn red when enraged. His true skin color is grayish, somewhat resembling that of Darkseid, although a Mother Box usually disguises his appearance. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Orion (comics) | Links = }}